


Behind Your Lens

by trytowr_ite



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trytowr_ite/pseuds/trytowr_ite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin, namja manis yang selalu menutup diri dan jatuh cinta pada seorang fotografer. Namun bagaimana jika Ia merubah segalanya untuk menarik perhatian sang fotografer?-KyuMin and other pair YAOI!. - repost from my ffn account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story is belong to me! but KyuMin are elong to their self

too much typo and bad writing

Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin-Lee Donghae-Lee Hyukjae

and other support cast

rated T to M

"Lagi-lagi dia sibuk berkutat dengan kameranya" gumam seorang namja berkacamata yang kini sedang duduk terdiam sambil menatap lurus seseorang dari kursi koridor kelasnya. Yeah, kau tahu tentang kegiatan men-stalk orang lain? Inilah yang dilakukan namja berkacamata itu setiap harinya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja tampan berambut brunette coklat yang selalu mengalungkan kamera lensa laras panjangnya itu kemana saja. Sebut saja namja tampan itu Cho Kyuhyun, sang Photographer muda yang sudah mengantongi gelar professionalnya saat Ia berumur 15tahun. Ia adalah salah satu dari 5namja popular yang semuanya adalah anggota klub photografi di sekolah ini. Memiliki otak cerdas dan jiwa seni yang tinggi, dan tentu saja fans yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Kau memperhatikannya lagi ya?" seorang namja berambut pirang yang datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menginterupsi kegiatan rutin yang seharusnya bisa Ia laksanakan dengan tenang. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuatnya jengah. Sudah cukup sering namja pirang ini menganggu ketenangan stalk time nya, dan sekarang, Ia harus mengacaukannya lagi.

"Menurutmu Lee Hyukjae Tuan serba tahu?" jawab namja berkacamata itu, sakartis.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan serba tahumu itu hyung, seperti aku seorang penggosip saja"

"Yes, you are. Sudahlah Hyukkie, aku harus ke perpustakaan, aku butuh tidur" Namja berkacamata itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, ternyata Ia benar-benar ditinggal.

"YA! SUNGMIN HYUNG! AWAS KALAU KAU MEMBOLOS LAGI!"

.

.

"Ugh!" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan matanya yang sedari terpejam dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela ruang perpustakaan. Setelah terbiasa Ia tegakan tubuhnya, Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Dan alangkah kagetnya Ia saat mendapati siluet namja tampan itu kini ada dihadapannya, namja yang setiap harinya selalu Ia perhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Namja itu sedang tertidur dengan damai, cahaya matahari membuatnya terlihat tampak berkilau bahkan menambah kesempurnaan wajahnya. Cukup lama Ia memperhatikan namja itu sampai akhirnya Ia tersadar dari fantasinya. Merasa canggung akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bermaksud mengganggu namja berwajah stoic ini. Ia pasang kembali kacamata yang sebelumnya Ia lepas, lalu dengan perlahan beranjak dari kursinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang dari arah belakang. Sontak Ia kaget dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya, 'Cho Kyuhyun?' batinnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik tanpa kacamata" namja itu bersuara, hanya satu kalimat yang terlontar. Sungmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya, mungkin terlalu kaget karena mendapat pujian dari orang yang selama ini selalu Ia perhatikan. Genggaman dilengannya pun melonggar, setelahnya terdengar suara decit kursi yang digeser. Hingga akhirnya namja itu berlalu meninggalkannya, dan tentu saja Ia hanya bisa menatapi punggung tegap yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Ingin rasanya Ia menahan punggung itu agar tetap bersamanya, tapi apa daya? Ia hanya bisa terdiam tak bergeming dari tempatnya, Ia terlalu shock bahkan untuk merona pun tak bisa.

Namun ternyata siluet namja itu belum pergi terlalu jauh darinya. Langkah namja itu terhenti tepat didepan pintu perpustakaan itu. Dengan posisi tetap membelakangi Sungmin tentunya.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak suka dengan namja polos sepertimu" dan siluet namja itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan namja mungil yang sekali lagi hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, aku jadi harus berbohong kepada Park Songsaenim kalau anemia mu kambuh. Kau tahu? Kata Siwon berbohong itu dosa, dan aku sudah terlalu banyak dosa, eh kau malah berbagi dosa denganku, blablabla" Eunhyuk kini memulai ceramahnya, mungkin efek terlalu sering menemani Kibum berpacaran dengan Siwon, hingga akhirnya Ia tertular sifat religious dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Sungmin tetap terlihat tidak perduli. Semenjak Ia kembali dari perpustakaan, yang Ia lakukan hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengusap bingkai kacamatanya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir dengan sesekali mengerutkan keningnya lalu sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya, ah tanyakan saja padanya author pun tak mengerti.

"Sungmin hyung? Gwaechanhayo?" Eunhyuk khawatir melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam mencoba untuk menanyakan keadaannya, 'siapa tahu anemianya benar-benar kambuh' batinnya.

"Eh? Gwaechanha Hyukkie, emm bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ya hyung"

"Aku mau melepas kacamataku dan merubah menampilanku, bantu akuya jebaaaal~" Eunhyuk kaget mendengar permintaan aneh Sungmin. Aneh? Tentu saja! Ia sangat kenal bagaimana sifat dan kelakuan sahabatnya itu! Sungmin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang gaya ataupun penampilan, selama Ia nyaman Ia akan menggunakannya, apapun pakaiannya.

"Kkk—kau serius hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku ingin mencoba stylish sepertimu, bolehkan?" Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya, menatap heran kearah Sungmin yang hari ini terlihat lebih banyak bicara. "Pasti ada sesuatu" batinnya.

"Jangan berbohong, cepat katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sungmin sontak merona mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia belum siap menceritakannya, Ia malu! Benar-benar malu.

"Aa—ni Hyukkie, aku hanya ii—ingin berubah saja, aaa—pa salah?" Sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, "Ayolah Sungmin, kemana sifat santai dan dinginmu itu?" batinnya.

"Ah! Pasti karena Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi? Apa yang Ia katakan? Apakah Ia bersama dengan hae-ku?" Eunhyuk memberondong semua pertanyaan yang Ia punya. Sedangkan Sungmin kini hanya mendengus kesal mendengar serbuan pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa aku harus menjawab semuanya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti punya alas an sampai-sampai bersikap aneh seperti itu, aku sangat mengenalmu hyung"

"Baiklah, jadi—"

Sungmin menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di perpustakaan. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat menyimak cerita Sungmin, dengan sesekali menanggapi tentunya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement mereka yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari SM highschool. Yeah, mereka memang tinggal bersama. Dan itu mereka lakukan untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran bulanan mereka. Walaupun mereka berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, tetapi belajar menjadi seseorang yang mandiri tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Jadi, hyung benar-benar serius ingin berubah?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam apartement.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku benar-benar ingin berubah, jadi jebal tolong aku ne?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus berbelanja hyung!"

"Be-lan-ja?"

.

.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda!" Eunhyuk berteriak senang. Ia benar-benar senang melihat experimentnya berhasil. Semua hal yang melekat di diri Sungmin kini berubah drastis. Nerd glasses yang setiap hari bertengger di matanya kini tergantikan oleh contact lens bening yang sesuai dengan minus-nya. Semua baju-baju jadul milik Sungmin pun telah tergantikan oleh baju-baju yang sedang in saat ini. Dan yang paling penting –menurut Eunhyuk—adalah seragam SMA Sungmin yang dulunya kebesaran bahkan mungkin gombrang kini dibuat pas dengan tubuhnya. Lalu celana panjang sekolahnya pun diperkecil ukurannya.

Tatanan rambut Sungmin yang selalu terlihat rapih dan klimis kini dibuat sebeda mungkin (lirik Sungmin pas ss4 di Thailand) memberikan kesan lebih cool namun tak terlepas dari kesan manis yang memang sejak awal melekat didirinya.

"Benarkah? Jangan sampai semua ini sia-sia, arraso?" Sungmin mengancam Eunhyuk dan memberikan deathglare khasnya, dan bukannya takut Eunhyuk malah tertawa. Ayolah, tanpa kacamata Sungmin bukan lagi orang yang dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi justru sangat manis.

"Wae? Apa yang lucu?"

"Hmmpft, hyung kau benar-benar imut sampai aku tak tahan ingin menggigitmu" Sungmin sontak merona, Ia belum pernah dipuji imut ataupun tampan sebelumnya. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu berkesan bahwa dirinya itu aneh dan cupu, padahal Ia hanya menutup diri saja, tidak lebih.

"Mwo? Imut? Kata itu terlalu terdengar aneh untukku"

"Ish lihat saja hyung, kau akan jadi pusat perhatian semua orang besok! Termasuk Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

"Itu Sungmin sunbae?"

"Aigoo ia sungguh manis, dia anak baru ya?"

"Omo! dia harus menjadi pacarku"

Itulah respon semua orang saat mereka melihat penampilan baru Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal baru yang menurutnya asing ini. Ia terlanjur nyaman dengan sikapnya yang sering menutup diri kepada orang lain. Tapi hari ini, Ia justru sangat-sangatlah terbuka.

Ia merasa kurang nyaman. Ini adalah jam istirahat dan Ia butuh makan dengan tenang. Namun tatapan kagum dan nakal dari semua namja maupun yeoja disekolahnya membuatnya risih, sedangkan Eunhyuk lebih terlihat tidak perduli. Yeah, dia sudah terlalu sering menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan fansnya pun tak sedikit. Walaupun tak sebanyak Cho Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Hyukkie aku risih, setiap ada yang melewati meja kita pasti mereka menatapku, memangnya penampilanku anehya?" bisik Sungmin dengan nada manisnya. Entahlah, tapi semenjak Ia merubah penampilan, gaya bicaranya pun berubah. Yeah walaupun Ia masih tetap saja bersikap dingin kepada setiap orangnya.

"Biasakan dirilah hyung, itu tandanya kau popular"

"Cih, apa enaknya menjadi popular. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun, bukannya jadi pusat perhatian"

"Sudahlah hyung, bersabarlah sedikit! Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat usai dan kau akan segera terbebas dari mata-mata genit itu, oke?" Eunhyuk mencoba membuatnya hyung nya itu tenang. Ia sesekali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku hyungnya yang terlihat gusar dan merasa tak nyaman. Sebenarnya Ia kasihan melihat hyungnya yang manis ini. Tapi berhubung Ia ingin benar-benar merubah Sungmin luar dalam, maka Ia harus bersikap sedikit tega kepadanya.

"Pokoknya pulang sekolah akan kuajak kau kesuatu tempat, dan kali ini pasti hyung tidak akan menyesal" Sungmin terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang terkesan rahasia. "Apa lagi yang Ia rencanakan" batinnya.

"Mau kemana? Jangan bawa aku ketempat yang aneh-aneh, arraso?"

"Ne hyuung kusayang"

.  
.

Sungmin POV

Semenjak bel pulang sekolah tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku. Tentu saja ini semua karena Eunhyuk bilang akan membawaku kesuatu tempat. Masalahnya adalah suatu tempat itu dimana? Dan kenapa aku sampai deg-deg an begini hanya karena akan dibawa ke 'suatu tempat'.

Eunhyuk menarik tanganku kesana kemari. Menaiki tangga lalu belok kanan belok kiri melewati beberapa lorong sampai akhirnya kami sampai disebuah ruangan berpintu putih. Dan yang membuat ku kaget adalah—

'JEENG JEENG!'

IA MEMBAWAKU KERUANG KLUB PHOTOGRAFI! Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan apa yang sebenarnya monyet ini inginkan. Tahan Lee Sungmin tahan, siapa tahu Ia ingin bertemu Donghae. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih, jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh ayo keep positif thinking.

"Kita sudah sampai hyung, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan masuk dulu untuk mengecheck keadaan" aku hanya mengangguk untuk meresponnya. haah, baguslah aku tidak harus ikut dengannya.

Cukup lama Ia berada didalam ruangan yang memang tidak dikunci itu. Aku menunggunya sambil bersandar disalah satu dinding disamping pintu ruangan itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru koridor ini. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat lagi-lagi mendapati siluet namja itu yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kameranya, mungkin sedang melihat beberapa foto.

Ia berjalan kearahku, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya kearah pintu disebelahku. Semakin dekat lagi sampai akhirnya Ia berada tepat disebelahku. Dapat kurasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya, hmm benar-benar manly.

Baru sebentar saja aku menyesap aromanya sosok itu telah berlalu meninggalkanku. Sosok tinggi dan tampan itu menghilang dibalik pintu putih itu, dan aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Sungguh kehilangan.

Aku masih sibuk bergumul dengan fantasiku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki yang 'kelewat semangat' dan terlalu menghentak-hentak itu membuyarkan semua fantasiku. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan monyet pirang itu.

"Hyung, ayo ikut aku masuk" mwo? Aku masuk ketempat dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalamnya? Andwae! Aku belum siap!

"Mwo? Shireo! Buat apa aku masuk kedalam sih? Aku tidak punya kepentingan apa-apa bukan?"

"Harus mau! kajja!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Namun apadaya, monyet itu sudah menarik lenganku paksa. Aku mencoba memberontak, namun entah mengapa kekuatannya bisa mengalahkan kekuatanku. Ah tidak aku benar-benar memang harus pasrah kali ini.

Ia menyeretku masuk hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar berada didalam ruangan itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru ruangan bercat biru ini. Ruangan ini cukup luas, dengan berbagai bingkai photo yang menghiasi dindingnya. Lalu ada berbagai macam perlengkapan photografi dan beberapa helai foto berserakan diatas meja. Kulihat ke 5 namja popular itu sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Ah tidak! Aku merasa risih saat ditatap oleh mata-mata obsidian itu.

"Baiklah, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan dia adalah model yang kalian minta, jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak salah pilih kan"

"MWO?"

To Be Continued


	2. New Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin, namja manis yang selalu menutup diri dan jatuh cinta pada seorang fotografer. Namun bagaimana jika Ia merubah segalanya untuk menarik perhatian sang fotografer?-KyuMin and other pair YAOI!.

This story is belong to me! but KyuMin are belong to their self

too much typo and bad writing

Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin-Lee Donghae-Lee Hyukjae

and other support cast

rated T to M

"Baiklah, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan dia adalah model yang kalian minta, jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak salah pilih kan"

"MWO?" Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan merubahnya sampai sejauh ini. Menjadikannya seorang model? Ayolah, Sungmin tahu benar resiko menjadi seorang model untuk klub Photografi di sekolahnya. Para fans fanatik ke 5namja ini akan menyerangnya habis-habisan, bahkan mungkin hidupnya tidak akan mengenal kata 'damai' lagi. Apalagi Ia tidak memiliki bakat dalam modeling. Ia lebih berbakat dalam hal-hal berbau olahraga dan beladiri, bukan hal-hal seperti bagaimana caranya berjalan diatas catwalk atau fashion yang pas untuk dirinya.

"Badannya lumayan bagus, wajahnya pun masuk kedalam standar para model kami, dan sepertinya dia juga photogenic, kalau akusih tidak masalah" Donghae berkomentar, membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk refleks tersenyum. Tentu saja karena Eunhyuk merasa berhasil menjalankan rencananya dan Sungmin senang karena dipuji.

"Tetapi kurasa wajahnya terlihat terlalu muda, aku ragu jika Ia murid kelas 3SMA?" tambah seorang namja beraksen China yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi rata-rata, sebut saja Ia Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar komentar dari Zhoumi. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ayolah, ini sudah sekian kalinya orang-orang berkata bahwa wajah Sungmin terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang namja kelas 3SMA. Bisa dibayangkan saat nanti Sungmin akan mendaftar ke Perguruan Tinggi, mungkin Ia akan diusir oleh pihak panitia pendaftaran karena dianggap anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main dan memaksa untuk berkuliah karena bosan menjadi seorang murid SMP, hmm bisa saja bukan?

"Ya! Hyung! Apa hubungan antar wajahnya yang awet muda dengan photografi hah? Bukankah justru bagus? Lagipula dia sangat imut, aku suka" dan sekarang namja berpipi chubby dan juga seorang magnae di klub Photografi ini –Henry ikut berkomentar.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi dinilai penampilannya hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Lagipula bukan keinginannya jugakan untuk menjadi seorang model? 'Haah, jika bukan karena Kyuhyun mungkin aku sudah pergi dari sini dan mencaci mereka satu persatu' batinnya.

"Kalian terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Siwon hyung! besok jadwal mu kosong kan? Kau besok yang akan menjadi Photografernya, jika hasil fotonya bagus maka akan kita pertimbangkan lagi nanti, sudah cukup kan semuanya?" ucapan Kyuhyun yang tegas mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lainnya. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin terpesona olehnya, sifat tegasnya benar-benar cocok dengan sosoknya yang sangat manly. Yeah walaupun Ia sedikit kecewa karena bukan Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi photografernya besok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, annyeong" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpamitan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin langsung menghela nafas lega, 'akhirnya keluar juga' batinnya.

.

.

"Hyung mianhae, aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka, itu saja" Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Semenjak mereka keluar dari ruang klub Photografi sampai mereka di Apartement, Sungmin lebih memilih diam dan tidak mengacuhkan semua yang Eunhyuk katakan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak marah Hyukkie, aku hanya bingung saja. Kau tahu bukan untuk selca pun aku jarang, apalagi ini difoto oleh orang lain. Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya Ia terdiam karena Ia terlalu bingung, saking bingungnya sampai Ia tidak bisa berbicara bahkan tertawa.

"Aigoo, hyung kau ini! Ikuti saja apa yang diperintahkan Photografer, mudah kan?"

"AAAH! Semua ini membuatku pusing, baru sehari aku berubah dan sudah banyak pula kejadian yang aku alami, aku butuh tidur" Sungmin masuk kekamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang uring-uring an seperti itu, 'Manisnya' batinnya.

"Hyung hyung, bilang saja kau ingin Kyuhyun yang memfotomu, dasar"

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00KST, dan itu tandanya kini sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Murid-murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk sekedar mengisi perut atau menenangkan pikiran. Tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Seperti biasanya jika sudah memasuki waktu istirahat, namja manis itu akan standby didepan kelasnya bersama dengan sekaleng diet coke dan keripik kentangnya. Tentu saja untuk melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya, menjadi seorang stalker.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini ada yang berbeda. Yeah, hari ini bukan hanya Sungmin yang menjadi seorang stalker. Tetapi beberapa hoobae dan teman seangkatannya pun ikut-ikut an menjadi stalker. Tentu saja mereka menstalk Sungmin. Secara gituya Sungmin kan terkenal sekarang (abaikan yang ini)

"Lagi dan lagi, Ia selalu saja bersama dengan kameranya, aah andai aku yang menjadi kameranya"

"Aah aku ingin menjadi kamera itu, di elus dan disentuh setiap hari olehnya"

"Omo, tadi dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri kan? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang menjilatnya"

Sungmin sibuk bermonolog sambil tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Beruntunglah kelasnya yang berada dilantai bawah memiliki view yang bagus. Apalagi kelasnya yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi Kyuhyun dari arah jauh.

Sementara tak jauh darinya, para stalkernya kini sedang sibuk berfantasi tentangnya. Ada juga yang beberapa mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam. Lucu sekali bukan? Stalker men-stalk stalker lain?

Eunhyuk yang baru saja kembali dari kantin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Walaupun Ia sudah sering melihatnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh semacam ini, tetap saja Ia menganggap kegiatan men-stalk ini lucu dan tidak wajar. Apalagi saat tadi Ia berjalan dari kantin menuju kelasnya, Ia selalu saja berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang sedang menstalk Sungmin. Untunglah Eunhyuk sekelas dengan Sungmin, jadi saat nanti salah satu dari stalker Sungmin ada yang macam-macam, siapa tahu Eunhyuk bisa membantunya.

"Ya! hyung! Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas sekarang, sebelum para stalker mu itu mengambil gambarmu lebih banyak lagi" ucap Eunhyuk yang kini sedang berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin.

"Eee—eh tapi aku belum puas merhatiin Kyuhyun nya" Eunhyuk tidak menggubris ucapan Sungmin dan langsung menariknya masuk kedalam kelas. Sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun walaupun sedang diseret oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi stalker besok saja, toh Kyuhyun juga tidak akan kemana-mana"

.

.

'KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran ketiga, berarti waktunya pelajaran matematika oleh Park Songsaenim. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5menit akhirnya Park Songsaenim pun datang. Kelas yang tadinya ricuh sontak tenang seketika. Yeah, semua orang pun tahu betapa galaknya guru SM highschool yang satu ini.

Park Songsaenim pun memulai pelajarannya. Hampir semua murid terlihat tidak begitu menikmati pelajaran ini. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, buktinya Ia lebih memilih ber flirting ria dengan Donghae lewat SMS. Sedangkan Sungmin? Hey dia itu dulu seorang nerd, sudah bisa dipastikan bukan bagaimana rajinnya Ia?

"Sungmin hyung, aku punya kabar bagus" bisik Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika dipapan tulis.

"Mwoya?"

"Hae bilang Siwon tidak bisa menjadi Photografermu karena dia ada urusan" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia hentikan kegiatan mengerjakan soal matematika itu lalu mencoba mencerna perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Eunhyuk maksud.

"Lalu kabar baiknya dibelah mana Hyuk?"

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang menggantikannya?" Sungmin berdecak pelan, bagaimana bisa namja disebelahnya bisa sebodoh ini.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja tidak, kan kau yang punya informasi!"

"Haah hyung, kau tidak bisa diajak tegang nih. Yasudahlah, yang akan menggantikannya adalah Kyuhyun"

"Oh, MWO?" Sungmin refleks berteriak, dan tentu saja membuat semua siswa sontak menoleh kearahnya. Sedangkan Park Songsaenim masih setia menghadap kearah papan tulis, hanya saja aura hitam kini mengelilingi nya.

"Kenapa ibu masih mendengar suara?" tanya Park Songsaenim dengan nada menahan amarah.

"Kan ibu punya kuping" jawab Eunhyuk polos. Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu hanya melongo (?) mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang kelewat polos itu. Sedangkan Park Songsaenim kini sudah siap dengan penghapus papan tulis di tangan kanannya, untuk apa? Mana author tahu.

'PLETAK!'

"AAW!" ringis Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"LEE SUNGMIN, LEE HYUKJAE, KELUAR KALIAAAAN!"

.

.

"Haruskah kau terus-menerus menyeretku seperti ini? Sol sepatuku bisa gundul nanti"

"Diamlah hyung, kau mau bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun tidak sih?"

Setelah bel pulang tadi, Eunhyuk langsung menyeret Sungmin keluar dari kelas mereka. Tentu saja menuju ruang klub Photografi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Yeoja maupun namja sama, semuanya memperhatikan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai diruang berpintu putih itu. Tanpa malu, Eunhyuk mendobrak pintu itu lalu menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalamnya. Kyuhyun dan seorang namja cantik yang sedang berbincang pun sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang didobrak itu, dan tentu saja mendapat respon cengiran (?) dari sang tersangka.

"Oh kalian sudah datang" respon Kyuhyun, datar.

"Ah Hyukkie, inikah model yang kau ceritakan kemarin saat ditelfon?" tanya namja cantik yang baru saja mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul.

"Ne Chullie, imut kan?" Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul dan Eunhyuk bergantian, mungkin merasa bingung melihat ke akraban antara Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Heechul memang terkenal, tetapi setahu Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul tidak terlalu akrab. Hanya sebatas saling kenal saja.

"Imut sekali, aah naneun Heechul ibnida, bangapseumnida" Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin, dan dibalas dengan senyum canggung darinya.

"Jangan membuang waktu, Heechul kau make up dia sekarang juga. Dan kau Hyuk, kau ditunggu Donghae di pameran seni" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar. Aih, dingin sekali kau Kyu.

Heechul membawa Sungmin kesebuah ruangan bertuliskan make up room di muka pintunya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya berdecak pelan setelah mendapat perintah menyebalkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Cih, menyuruh pun Ia tidak berekspresi? Benar-benar" Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan tanpa Ia sadari seorang namja baru saja menyeringai kearahnya.

.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for me, Lee Hyukjae"

.

.

Sudah 1jam berlalu semenjak Sungmin di make up oleh Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terlihat sibuk dengan semua perlengkapan untuk pemotretan. Setelah selesai dengan lighting, Ia lalu membersihkan lensa kamera yang akan Ia gunakan, dan perfect! Semuanya telah siap dengan sempurna.

'Krieeet'

Pintu make up room itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja manis dengan balutan mini hotpants dan hoodie berwarna merah. Hoodie itu terlalu besar, sehingga menutupi hampir setengah pahanya. Bahkan hotpants yang Sungmin kenakan pun sampai tidak terlihat. Dengan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa, membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus sexy.

Kyuhyun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya saat melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini. Padahal paha mulus dan seputih susu itu sudah ter ekspos sepenuhnya. Tetapi tetap saja belum menggugah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Oh mungkin Ia menginkinkan yang lebih dari ini.

"Modelmu sudah siap Kyu!" ucap Heechul sambil mengandeng lengan Sungmin erat. Heechul sepertinya benar-benar gemas dengan Sungmin sampai tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Hanya begini saja sampai menghabiskan waktu 1jam?" tanya Kyuhyun, sarkartis.

"Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membujuknya memakai costume ini Kyu, katanya sih malu. Mungkin malu dilihat olehmu" Sungmin sontak merona mendengarnya. Yeah, Ia akui jika memang Ia malu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini didepan Kyuhyun. Tetapi akan lebih memalukan lagi jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Mau ditaruh dimana muka imutnya itu?

"Ah sudahlah, kita mulai saja sekarang. Kau Sungmin, berdiri disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat pemotretan yang berada di pojok ruangan ini. Sungmin dengan malu-malu berjalan menghampiri tempat dengan background berwarna putih itu. Di tempat itu terdapat sebuah sofa coklat dan rantai berwarna merah. Sungmin menatap heran rantai itu, untuk apa ada seuntai rantai diatas sofa itu?

"Duduk disofa itu, lalu ikat kedua kakimu dengan rantai itu" Sungmin mengangguk lalu Ia lakukan semua yang disuruh Kyuhyun. Heechul yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya menyeringai kecil, Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

"Bagus, lalu tekuk kedua kaki mu diatas sofa" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

"Buka kakimu selebar mungkin, dan jangan sampai rantainya terlepas" Sungmin terkejut mendengar permintaan aneh Kyuhyun. 'bukankah berarti secara tidak langsung aku memperlihatkan kejantanku?' batinnya.

Ia sontak merona hebat, namun Ia kesampingkan semua pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Demi Cho Kyuhyun, akan Ia lakukan apapun. Perlahan Ia lebarkan kedua pahanya, dan tanpa Ia sadari sepasang mata kini sedang menikmati strip tease gratis ini.

"Baiklah sekarang buka mulutmu sedikit" Sungmin makin tidak mengerti dengan arahan gaya yang Kyuhyun berikan. Semuanya terdengar aneh, 'Apakah semua model Ia perlakukan seperti ini?' batinnya.

Namun karena memang dasarnya polos, akhirnya Ia lakukan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Dan kini sang Photografer sedang menatap puas hasil karyanya. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Heechul sedang menahan tawa melihat kepolosan namja manis itu.

"Bagus, satu dua tiga"

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

"Sekarang jilat jarimu sendiri" Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu dengan ragu menjilat lidahnya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi Heechul hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kepolosannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kini seringai kecil tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"That's good, satu dua tiga"

'JEPRET' 'FLASH'

.

.

Sesi foto memfoto itupun berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun semua gaya yang Kyuhyun berikan sangat aneh, namun Sungmin melakukan semuanya. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk melepas hoodienya. Padahal Ia tahu benar jika Ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dibalik hoodie nya. Hanya mini hotpants nya lah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sungmin memakai kembali hoodienya, lalu Ia lepas rantai yang mengikat kakinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang membereskan semua peralatan pemotretan. Sungmin yang penasaran dengan hasil karya Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri menghampirinya. Sungmin benar-benar mandi keringat dingin sekarang.

"Kkk—kyu—hyun-ssi, bolehkah aaa—ku melihat hasilnya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan terbata. Ayolah, Ia benar-benar gugup karena saat ini berada dijarak yang cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu rahasia, lagipula kau masih terlihat kaku untuk ukuran seorang model" jawab Kyuhyun, datar.

"Lalu bisakah kau bantu aku agar tidak terlihat kaku?"

"Kemarilah, akan kubisikan kau sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin dengan ragu mendekat kearahnya. Dan kalian harus tahu, jantungnya kini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya hingga Ia memiliki potensi untuk mengikuti lomba marathon di acara dream team. (abaikan saja ya abaikan)

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Sungmin. Membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin tersentak. Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan bicara sevulgar itu padanya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dengan santainya Ia kalungkan kamera kesayangannya dan Ia slempangkan tas nya di bahu kirinya. Meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"Today is totally success!"

.

.

'CEKLEK'

Pintu apartemen itupun terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Oh, ternyata penghuni lainnya belum pulang. Berarti dia akan sendirian malam ini.

Namja manis itu dengan lunglai berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu utama. Oh, ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar. Ia lempar ranselnya ke sembarang arah, lalu Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di single bed berbalut bedcover pink dikamar itu. Ia tatap lekat dinding kamarnya. Aah, perkataan namja itu terbayang terus difikirannya.

"Apa ku lakukan saja ya? Tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya. Baiklah akan kulakukan!" namja manis itu beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia kunci pintu kamar mandi itu lalu mulai melucuti pakaian satu persatu.

Ia nyalakan keran bathup itu untuk mengisi penuh bathup nya. Setelah dirasa penuh Ia langsung masuk kedalamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya kini telah terendam sempurna didalam air. Dengan ragu Ia letakkan tangannya didaerah selangkangannya, lalu merayap naik hingga menyentuh kejantanannya. Ia genggam kenjatanannya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Jujur Ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini, tetapi Ia tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan dari video yadong milik teman sekamarnya sendiri.

Ia gerakan tangannya naik turun sambil tetap memegang juniornya. Ia kocok perlahan juniornya itu. Sampai akhirnya desahan itupun terdengar. Desahan pertama yang Ia keluarkan dari bibir plump miliknya. Dan kau tahu? Ia memikirkan namja itu saat melakukannya.

"aaaah…Kyuuuh…aaah"

Ia mempercepat kocokan pada kejantanan nya. Sedangkan kini tangannya yang satu lagi meremas kedua twinsball nya secara bergantian. Membuat desahan itu terdengar makin keras dan memenuhi seluruh sudut dikamar mandi ini. Ia tetap meneriakan nama yang sama disetiap desahannya. Oh, sepertinya Ia sedang berfantasi tentang namja tampan itu.

"Oooh…aaahhh….Kyuuuh…innnih…enaak"

"Kyuuuh..oooh"

"Ahn.. Ooh.. Kyuuh.. hnn"

Ia terus-menerus menyebut nama namja itu disetiap desahannya. Setelah puas memanjakan twinsballnya kini Ia mencubit nipplenya yang sudah menegang, memilinnya dan menekan-nekannya. Sungguh Ia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

Sudah cukup lama Ia memanjakan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Ia merasakan sesuatu siap untuk meledak. Kejantanannya membesar, namun entah mengapa instingnya justru menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat kocokannya. Sampai akhirnya—

"AKH KYUUH!"

'Splurt'

Cairan putih itu menyembur keluar dari kejantanan nya. Membasahi jari-jari mungilnya yang lentik dan cantik. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, Ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Gumawoyo Kyu"

.

.

OMAKE

"Itu rahasia, lagipula kau masih terlihat kaku untuk ukuran seorang model" jawab Kyuhyun, datar.

"Lalu bisakah kau bantu aku agar tidak terlihat kaku?"

"Kemarilah, akan kubisikan kau sesuatu" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin dengan ragu mendekat kearahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dekat Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Sering-seringlah mengocok kejantananmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kaku lagi" Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan bicara sevulgar itu padanya.

"Today is totally success!"

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong yeoreobun, ite ibnida bangapseubnida~  
> Author baru 'disini' tapi pernah posting di ffn kok :)  
> ngungsi? kaga~ cuma iseng aja update disini ehe  
> by the way~ cerita ini ga aku edit sama sekali, abis niatnya cuma repost, jadi maaf kalo aneh, masih berantakan and~ enjoy it!
> 
> so, gimme your respon and a lot of concrit, thank you :)


End file.
